


under the mistletoe

by softccore



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softccore/pseuds/softccore
Summary: Tony hates Christmas, so Steve makes it his personal mission to change his mind.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	under the mistletoe

“Pep, we’ve been through this, no tree in the workshop.”

That was the first thing Steve heard, coming back from his morning run. His face instantly turned into that frown Tony knows all too well, since he’s studied every inch of Steve’s face, but he wouldn’t admit that.

“Just get one for the kids. They love these things, its nuts.”

Between being incredibly soft for the way Tony called the team kids, and the fact that he made sure they got a Christmas tree, Steve was also curious as to why Tony did not, in fact, want one for himself.

Who denies a Christmas tree?  
  
Later when he finds out Tony actually hates Christmas, he has to keep his mouth from hanging open because, how can Tony, the sweetest –and no, he’s not biased because of his crush– person in the entire world, not like Christmas?

Suddenly all the daydreams he’s had in his head with him and Tony spending the Christmas holidays like a couple, crumble like a sand castle.

And so, Steve makes it his personal mission to change Tony’s mind.

He makes Tony an absurd amount of gingerbread cookies and he tries not to boast about the nearly-a-moan sound Tony makes when he tries one.

“Ugh, you’re a lifesaver, Cap.”

 _That’s a win,_ he thinks. And was that a wink Tony just gave him?

Then come the Christmas lights, in Tony’s bedroom, in his office, on Dummy, even. Tony tries to sound mad about it, but Steve can see there’s no actual heat in his words, if a hint of a smile.

Steve tries blasting Christmas songs on the radio next, all day long. The team’s making fun of Tony now because it really does seem like he has his own soundtrack, for every time he walks into a room, Jingle Bells starts playing.

It’s childish, all of this, Steve knows it, but he’s seen the way Tony’s expression softens a bit more after every little gesture, so he thinks it’s worth it.

Last but certainly not least, Steve starts hanging mistletoe branches _everywhere_ , –no it’s not an overstatement– and it’s ridiculous, now the whole team is fake kissing wherever they see Steve and Tony even talk to one another. 

But after everything, Tony still gets this sad look in his eyes, that he disguises as dislike whenever people talk about Christmas and holiday memories. Steve is curious now, and he also hates to see Tony sad, so he does the simplest he could do. He asks.

Tony and Steve talk beside the enormous tree, which is ironic really, and Tony goes on a story about how his parents were never home on Christmas, or any holiday for that matter. After that, when he got older he was forced to have these huge parties with people (potential shareholders to SI) that he didn’t even know, let alone care about. Steve finally understands.

“Don’t give me these sad eyes, Rogers. It hasn’t caused me any insurmountable trauma, I just don’t see what’s so special about the damn holiday.”

Steve suddenly spots it then. The mistletoe over them. His eyes snap at it, and then back at Tony. He doesn’t have to think twice about it.

So he swipes Tony off his feet by kissing him, a soft thing. They found their pace immediately. To say Tony is left dumbstruck, when they break the kiss, would be an understatement.

“Well _that_ was special.”

Steve can’t for the life of him stop smiling.

After the kiss, Tony loves Christmas, he can’t get enough of it really, because Christmas means Steve. And he undoubtedly and wholeheartedly loves Steve Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this to get me into the Christmas spirit! i hope you have a nice holiday if you’re celebrating! thank you all so much for reading<3  
> find me on instagram @sapphirq


End file.
